creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Süßes kleines Gift
1745: Im Land herrschte ein starker Frühling und überall erblühten wunderbare Blumen in ganzer Pracht. Der harte Winter war vorbeigegangen. Unzählbar war die Anzahl derer die in dem langen Winter elendig verhungert oder ihren Krankheiten erlegen waren. Auch wenn die Menschen es nicht sahen, war die Luft erfüllt durch die Geister der vielen Toten, die an einem bestimmten Ort strebten. Eine für ihre Verhältnisse sehr reiche Familie, ein Apotheker, seine Frau und ihre jüngste Tochter begaben sich in ein namenloses Tal um dort verschiedene Heilpflanzen zu pflücken. Niemand ahnte, was sie dort vorfinden würden. Von dem Hügel aus war das Tal nahezu weiß vor Maiglöckchen, die in voller Blüte waren. Als sie herunterkamen erlitt die Tochter einen schrecklichen Hustanfall, denn in der Luft lag das Toxin der giftigen Sträucher, und ließ ihre Tasche, in der sie die Heilkräuter aufbewahren sollte, auf den Boden fallen und die wenigen Blumen, die sie bereits auf dem Hinweg gesammelt hatten, fielen zusammen mit einem bestimmten Gegenstand aus der Tasche. Die Mutter beschloss, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen wollte. Sie sammelte die herausgefallenen Kräuter wieder in die Tasche ein und gab diese ihrem Mann. Sie würde mit der Tochter an einer anderen Stelle suchen gehen, er solle hierbleiben und wenigstens ein paar der giftigen Kräuter, die aber in geringen Mengen eine Heilkraft entfalten, sammeln. In den darauffolgenden Tagen wollte ihre Tochter immerzu wieder in das giftige Feld. Einmal konnte ihr Vater sie nur ganz knapp davon abhalten, sich zu dem Feld zu schleichen. Fühlte sie sich etwa schlecht, weil sie so schwach gewesen war und wollte nun beweisen, dass sie der ätzenden Umgebung standhalten könnte? Schließlich hörte sie doch auf, es zu versuchen. 1746: Die gesamte Familie lag in Trauer über den Tod des Mädchens der Apothekerfamilie. Verwandte aus dem ganzen Land reisten an, um ihr Mitleid über ihren Tod zu veräußern. Ihre kleine Tasche wurde am Rande des Maiglöckchernfeldes in dem namenlosen Tal gefunden, an der Stelle, wo die Familie fast ein Jahr zuvor nach Heilkräutern gesucht hatte. Noch schlimmer. Im Tal wurden Blutsspuren gefunden, die aber, wie ein Arzt feststellte, nicht von einem Kampf herrührten, sondern weil die Lungen des armen Mädchens durch die ätzende Luft einen schweren Schock erlitten hatten. Das Mädchen muss Blut gespuckt haben, während sie langsam dahinsiechte. Aber selbst dieses grausige Schicksal schien noch nicht genug. Schleifspuren führten von der Blutpfütze tiefer ins Feld. Nur ein Unmensch brächte es fertig, den Tot eines so unschuldigen Wesens für seine Zwecke, was auch immer sie sein mochten, zu missbrauchen. All dies war zu viel für ihre arme Mutter. Sie stürzte in eine schwere Alkoholsucht die nur gelegentlich durch Phasen der Depression wechselten. Sie wurde unfähig, ihrem Mann zu helfen, denn alles was sie an ihr Mädchen erinnerte...ich denke es gibt keine Worte für die unendliche Trauer die sie durchmachte. Schließlich nahm sie ein paar der Maiglöckchen und bereitete sich ein Tee, den sie dann im Tal trank. Sie trank ihn langsam und sie genoss ihn sicher sehr, denn Maiglöckchen haben einen herrlich sanften Geschmack, wenn man mal von den Reaktionen des Körpers absieht. Dem Vater erging es kaum besser. Der Tod seiner Frau traf ihn nicht besonders hart, denn seid dem Tod ihrer Tochter ging es in ihrer Beziehung nur noch bergab, aber die Leute fingen an, über ihn zu tuscheln. Es gab Gerüchte, er hätte seiner Frau gesagt, sie solle sich doch selbst vergiften wenn sie ihrer Tochter näher sein wolle. Die Leute mieden ihn, und die Kunden in seiner kleinen Apotheke blieben aus. Um für die Schulden die seine Frau ihm hinterlassen hatte aufzukommen, musste er sich mit zwielichtigen Gestalten einlassen. Nie hätte er das Geld zurückzahlen können, aber er klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, doch noch genug auftreiben zu können. Als alle Fristen verstrichen waren ergriff ihn die Panik und er flüchtete so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt. Auf einem kleinem Landweg lauerte ihm ein Killer, den seine Gläubiger angeheuert hatten, auf. Er warf seine Leiche in das Feld der Maiglöckchen, so würde es wie eine Vergiftung aussehen. Oder wie der Selbstmord, den auch seine Frau begangen hatte. Seine Leiche wurde später aus dem Feld gezogen, aber zu seiner Beerdigung kamen nur ein paar Verwandte und Nachbarn, die nicht in den Ruf geraten wollten, kalt und unmenschlich zu sein. Niemanden hätte sein Tod ernsthaft interessiert, geschweige denn schockiert. Im Gegenteil: Seine ehemaligen Gläubiger sahen seinen Tod, egal wie er nun herbeigeführt war, als gerechte Bestrafung an und die Frauen waren erleichtert, dass dieser grausame Mensch, der seine Frau in den Suizid trieb und mit zwielichtigen Gestalten Geschäfte trieb, endlich verschwunden war, auch wenn sie das natürlich nie zugeben würden. Sie hatte die Tode der beiden beobachtet. Es wäre für sie ein leichtes gewesen, die beiden vor ihrem sicheren Tod zu retten. Aber sie entschied anders. Sie hatte andere Ziele, und da war es besser, wenn alle Menschen einfach nur tot rumliegen würden. Das Mädchen war in das Tal zurückgekehrt, aber nicht um zu beweisen, dass sie dem Gift standhalten könnte, sondern um nach dem besonderen Gegenstand zu suchen, der aus ihrer Tasche gefallen war. Sie hätte nicht ahnen können, wie ihr Wiedersehen ausfallen würde. 2009: Die Polizisten, die von den besorgten Nachbarn gerufen worden waren, nachdem die ihrigen Nachbarn schon seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Haus kamen und auch ihre Kinder, ein Mädchen, 7 und ein Junge, 9, schon seit Tagen in der Schule fehlten, waren gleichermaßen schockiert, aber auch ratlos, über das, was sie in dem Haus vorfanden, dessen Tür sie zuvor noch eintreten mussten. Die inzwischen verwesenden Leichen der Familienmitglieder lagen in verkrampften Haltungen über den Boden verteilt. Ein Mediziner stellte fest, dass die vier mit Convallatoxin, Convallatoxol, Convallosid und Desglucocheirotoxin vergiftet wurden. In dieser Kombination kommen sie in Maiglöckchen vor. Aber das war wohl kaum möglich. Für die Menge und Konzentration, in der die Stoffe vorlagen hätte es hunderte der giftigen Sträucher gebraucht, die man dann auch noch sorgfältig hätte extrahieren müssen. Wäre es weniger stark konzentriert, hätte sich der Todeskampf der Familienmitglieder länger hingezogen und sie hätten die Chance gehabt, Hilfe zu rufen, von der Vergiftung geheilt zu werden, von den Ereignissen in dem Haus zu berichten und eine logische Erklärung für das hier zu liefern. Das Team von der Spurensicherung nahm seine Arbeit bald auf. Nirgendwo waren Fuß- oder Fingerabdrücke zu finden. Aber die ätzende Luft zog sich noch nach 2 Tagen, wie eine Spur, ins Kinderzimmer, in dem ein Fenster offen stand. Und obwohl scheinbar für eine Belüftung gesorgt war, lag noch immer deutlich der tödliche Duft in der Luft. Dieser Ort muss die Hölle gewesen sein. Das Fenster lag auf der Gartenseite, also konnte es von Fensterseite keine Augenzeugen gegeben haben. : Habt ihr sonst noch irgendwas gefunden. : Ja, aber das macht alles nur noch schwieriger. : Wir haben quasi gar keine Hinweise, da kann alles hilfreich sein. : Wir sind ja hinter dieser Ätzspur hoch ins Kinderzimmer. Da war das Spielzeug komplett durcheinander. : Nichts ungewöhnliches in einem Kinderzimmer würde ich sagen. : Aber das war echt ein Chaos, als hätte das jemand durchwühlt. Und das Spielzeug war voll mit diesem Giftzeug. : Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass der Täter das Kinderzimmer durchsucht hat. .... :Hattest Recht, das bringt uns nicht weiter. Mensch, da muss doch irgendwas sein. : Ich schwör, wir haben das Haus auf den Kopf gestellt, da war nichts und wieder nichts. : Mit anderen Worten. Jemand, oder besser etwas, das in der Lage ist ohne Einbruchsspuren in eine Wohnung einzudringen, während sich darin vier Personen aufhalten. ... Moment, vielleicht hatte er einen Schlüssel. : Mag sein, aber selbst wenn er einen Schlüssel hatte, war er in der Lage, in eine Wohnung einzudringen, in der sich mehrere Personen aufhielten, das Essen zu vergiften...Halt! : Wenn die Leute durch das vergiftete Essen gekillt wurden, warum hat er dann seine Giftspur da hinterlassen, wenn da eh schon alle tot sind. ... : Er hat sich also zuerst Zutritt verschafft, das Essen vergiftet, ist wieder raus, hat gewartet bis alle tot sind, ist wieder rein und hat das Kinderzimmer ausgeräumt und ist wieder weg. :Das klingt immer noch nach der reinsten Verarsche. Wenn er doch den Schlüssel hatte, warum ist er nicht einfach so rein gegangen. Er wird ja wohl kaum nur mit seinem Giftfläschchen bewaffnet sein. : Vielleicht ist das einfach so`n Psycho der seine Opfer nur mit Gift umbringt und dann Kinderzimmer ausräumt. : Kranke Psychos sind nicht die Universallösung für alle Fälle. : Aber der, oder die, Typ hatte doch definitiv nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun. Wenn er töten wollte ginge das auch besser, und in dem Haus hätte es durchaus einiges zu holen gegeben. Da stand ein Laptop im Kinderzimmer, und er durchwühlt die Puppenkiste. : Dieses Gift. Ihr meintet, man könnte das noch deutlich riechen. : Ja, ich hab immer noch Kopfschmerzen von dem Zeug. : Aber müsste er nicht auch selbst an dem Zeug verreckt sein, wenn es nach 2 Tagen immer noch da drin ist? : Alter. Das ist wahrscheinlich noch das kleinste Problem. Meinst du nicht doch, wir sollten denen Bescheid geben, das hier was nicht stimmt. : Nö, lass mal. Wenn irgendwas vorgeht kriegen die Spinner auch so raus, und mir wäre wirklich mal nach nem anspruchsvollerem Fall, als immer nur Einbrüche und Ausbrecher. : Der Spruch war schon gestern nicht witzig. Sie hatte ihre Freunde aus der Kontrolle der Menschen gerettet, doch bis sie wirklich befreit sein würden dauerte es noch eine Weile. 2009: Hach! Nach dem Feierabend noch auf einen Spaziergang. Aber ich sollte auf jeden Fall vor Sonnenuntergang wieder zurück. In letzter Zeit gibt es (gerade auf der Arbeit) nur noch ein Thema. Diese Morde, bei denen ganze Haushalte ausgelöscht werden. Und es gibt nie auch nur eine kleine Spur. Aber immer sind kleine Kinder unter den Opfern. Wie krank können Menschen nur sein. Und überall diese Presseschwuchteln die wollen, dass man ihnen erzählt wie betroffen man von dem Ganzen ist. Vielleicht werden ja wirklich nur kleine Kinder Opfer. Dann wäre ich als Single wenigstens sicher. Dann sollte ich aber auch nicht einfach so in der Pampa hier herumlaufen. Wer weiß, vielleicht sieht er mich als kleinen "Happen" für zwischendurch. Warte! In der Entfernung höre ich ganz deutlich eine Stimme. Ich blicke mich vorsichtig um und halte den Atem an. Da! Unter einem Baum. Ist das? Oh mein Gott! Da liegt ein Baby unter dem Baum. Der Typ muss es entführt haben und jetzt... das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Der Typ muss ganz in der Nähe sein. Ich renne so schnell weg wie ich kann. NEIN. Ich kann doch nicht das arme Kind einfach diesem Mistkerl überlassen. Ich laufe vorsichtig, aber dennoch schnell zurück. Als ich näher komme sehe ich dass noch mehr Kinder unter dem Baum liegen. Was ist das nur für ein Schwein. Ich bin unter dem Baum und sehe sofort auf die kleinen als ich sehe, dass es nur Puppen sind. Puppen. Gottverdammte Puppen die sich bewegen und sich wie Babys benehmen. Nicht wie diese Plastikmüllteile, Nein, wie richtige Babys. Oh Scheiße. Was wenn das eine Falle war und er mich anlocken wollte. Ich renne so schnell ich kann, doch sogleich geben meine Beine nach. Und erst jetzt bemerke ich diesen giftigen Gestank in der Luft. Und auf meinem Gesicht ein Brennen. Bin ich in eine Brennnessel gefallen? Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. : Sieh an, Sieh an. Ich höre zwei unheimliche Stimmen hinter mir.Sie sind synchron. Wie die von zwei kleinen Mädchen .Scheiße, ist das krank. : Sieht euch ja ähnlich. Ihr wollt mich und meine Freundinnen immer nur unterdrücken. Redete sie über diese Puppen da. : Aber woher hättet ihr auch wissen sollen, dass wir fühlende Wesen sind. Das Brennen wird immer schmerzhafter... : Wenn wir euch eurer erst einmal entledigt haben, werden wir alle Wesen befreien. Ich höre es, aber es hat keine Bedeutung. : Der, der uns befreit vergiftet euch, die ihr nur Böses wollt. Das ist das Ende : Sobald wir ... Oh es ist schon mit ihm vorbei. Welch Arroganz, mir nicht einmal bis zum Ende zuzuhören. Oh, die Befreiung dieser Puppen kommt gut voran. Nach all der Zeit endlich Freundinnen zu haben wird großartig sein. Bald habe ich überall nur noch Freundinnen, und die bösen Menschen werden uns nicht mehr unterdrücken. Willst du befreit werden, oder ankämpfen bis dein Körper durch das Gift gereinigt wurde? Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele